


Amongst the Flowers

by Atqueinstupracaballum



Series: Blood Brothers [2]
Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: As One Does, Dream gardens, Dreams, Kisses, M/M, Making out with the embodiment of your vices, Set before everything went to hell, This is as close to fluff as this train gets y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atqueinstupracaballum/pseuds/Atqueinstupracaballum
Summary: "...once more Jekyll found himself marveling that he had created such a handsome specimen."
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Series: Blood Brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863631
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Amongst the Flowers

In Jekyll's dream, Hyde lay waiting for him in the garden. Rather, the young man lazed upon a stone bench, under a tree of blossoms neither of them knew the name of, but that they were sure they had seen before in some fictitious illustrated novel. the tree was heavy with perfume, the buds possessed a certain opaline quality. Jekyll pampered his ego by allowing himself to fancy Hyde had been waiting for him.

"That mustn't be comfortable," the old doctor commented, drawing nearer. Hyde's deep, coffee-colored eyes slid halfway open. The gentle, almost ethereal sheen of their dream, as well as the blue-gray shadows cast by the tree, made him look downright irresistible, and once more Jekyll found himself marveling that he had created such a handsome specimen.

 _This was the worst the very dungeons of my spirit could conceive?_ The thought made Jekyll feel rather good about himself, in that moment.

"Odd is it not, in the physical, conscious world, my back would be in tatters, my neck in agony...yet here it feels like nothing at all. You like to be comfortable, doctor. You forgo authenticity for it, even." He sat up and swung his legs off of the bench in a movement so fluid it made a pang of jealousy run through Jekyll, though only momentarily.

"Philosophical today, are we?" His tone was light, conversational, as he took a seat next to the young man.

_Ah! to converse so casually with one's own manifest vices! To one's own soul!_

"What else is there to do, when you do not allow me other diversions." His voice was cool to the point of accusation.

"Tomorrow, Edward, if all goes to plan." Jekyll looked to see the passive, though unimpressed expression of his companion. "But we might make up for it still, you know."

"ah," was all Hyde said at first so that Jekyll feared he might refuse him. "Indeed, we might, but I say, there is not much to do around here amongst the flowers," The tone in his voice was passive, passive in that way that Jekyll used to employ when toying with a chosen mate.

"Come now," he chided, his hand planting itself upon his vice's knee. "I am not one of your conquests, I am your creator, so I must entreat you not be coy with me. You know as well as I just how much could be done, even here, even amongst flowers." A little huff of a laugh told Jekyll that he had won.

"Very well then..." Hyde tilted his head upwards to consider Jekyll before a little flick of a smile, sly as always, came upon his lips. An invitation, if ever there was one. "Have at it you old prick."

"What an ass you are..." yet he leaned in, nuzzling Hyde's throat, basking in its warmth before his lips at last pressed firmly to the pulse. From its place on his knee, the doctor's hand traveled upwards to grasp instead his slim waist, tugging him closer.

"Well, that is not exactly my fault, is it," was Hyde's smiling response, his fingers combing through Jekyll's greying locks. "And how can you call me an ass, when out of the two of us..." he was forced to stop momentarily as he was pushed further against the tree behind them. His shirt was untucked and pale, bony torso caressed further, the doctor's mouth most passionately savoring his jaw and throat. A huff of air, somewhere between a gasp and laugh, left him. But he continued, voice impressively unaffected: "...I am by far the more truthful." Jekyll did what he did best and ignored that assertion as he pulled away from his lesser half. With something akin to tenderness he closed the gap between them with a kiss. Slim yet impossibly strong arms strew themselves around his neck and pulled him closer as their mouths clashed with newfound fever. 

It was unlike anything else, being so intimately intertwined with Edward. If he were pressed upon to describe the sensation of the smaller gentleman arching against him or the satisfaction that was observed each time his tongue pillaged his others mouth, or when petite fingers curled into his shoulders, a silent command not to stop, Jekyll could think of only one way: _it was right_. Morally, it was wrong, he recognized as much, but in the act of it, nothing in the world could have felt more _right_ , or vital.

 _Natural,_ Jekyll thought as he brought Edward to straddle his lap -a far more comfortable position for their ravaging-, _this is all quite natural...Inevitable, even._

When, in the morning, Jekyll awoke, the phantom of sickly sweet flower buds chased his nose, and on his tongue there seemed traces still of that sharp, spirituous, smoke drenched flavor of Edward Hyde. 


End file.
